hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunters' Tavern
|name = Hunters' Tavern |kanji = |romaji = Kariudo no Sakaba |also known as = Hunters' Website Hunter Website |classification = Database/Network Website for Hunters |ability = Provide valuable information for a price |located in = Cyberspace |owned by = Hunter Association |used by = * Gon FreecssHunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 * ShalnarkHunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 * Kurapika * Chrollo LucilferHunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 * Killua ZoldyckHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 |manga debut = Chapter 69 (Mentioned) Chapter 70 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 49 (1999) (Mentioned) Episode 50 (1999) (Debut) Episode 38 (2011) (Mentioned) Episode 41 (2011) (Debut)}} Hunters' Tavern ( , Kariudo no Sakaba), also known as Hunters' Website'''Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 69 or '''Hunter Website ( , Hantā Sen'yō Saito, or ハンターサイト, Hantā Saito),In Chapter 79, Kurapika also refers to it as Hunter Website ( , Puro Hantā Sen'yō no Jōhō Saito—lit. "Pro Hunter-only Information Site"); in Chapter 81, Leorio uses the title Hunter Website ( , Hantā Jōhō Saito—lit. "Hunter Information Site"); and, in Chapter 84, the woman who processes the pawning of Gon's Hunter License calls it Hunter Website (プロハンターサイト, Puro Hantā Saito—lit. "Pro Hunter Site"). is an online website run by the Hunter Association which provides information for a price to Hunters. Overview Hunters' Tavern is the top of the line in info content and reliability. On it can be found precious loot unimaginable on other sites. To access the website one needs the URL and a Hunter License. Someone with sufficient knowledge could hack into the site with only its address, but not without possibly getting into trouble with the Net Police and Hacker Hunters. Despite being a Hunters-only website, a normal person in possession of a Hunter License can access it too. The simple access to the Hunter Website also serves to confirm whether a Hunter License is authentic or not.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 As the owner of the Hunters' Tavern, the Hunter Association publishes on the website content of its own interest or related to its internal functionality, most probably for free. Interface and Usage After typing the website's URL, the first window that appears has a field to enter the Hunter License number. The user is required to swipe their license on a magnetic card reader hardware. A graphic animation starts, showing a tavern with old saloon-looking aspects mixed with the elements of a modern bar. The functional interface of the main page itself consists of graphic elements that serve as links to the site's sections, which is browsable through "point and click" actions. The interactive virtual bartender acts as a link to the list of data available for purchase and personally feeds the user with the acquired information. Plot Yorknew City arc Milluki Zoldyck points to the Hunters' Website as Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck's best bet to find information on Greed Island. He sends them the URL in return for a copy of a save file of the game. Upon receiving it on August 14th, Gon logs into the site from a bar, following Killua's instructions. In return for 20 million, they learn from the Bartender that the game was created by Nen users and how to enter it. They also find out that 7 units have been registered for the Southernpiece Auction in Yorknew City, with a minimum bid of 8.9 billion and acquisition difficulty G (easy). On September 2nd, Shalnark uses Hunters' Tavern to dig up information on the properties owned by the Nostrade Family in Yorknew City as well as the hotels where members of the family are lodging. He recommends that Uvogin get a Hunter License too due to the usefulness of the website. On the same night, Kurapika discovers the amount of information available on them on the website and has Neon Nostrade and her entourage change rooms. Four hours later after attending the Conditional Auction where an announcement for the bounty hunt for the Phantom Troupe members listed on the shown on a flyer. Leorio mentions that the Hunters' Tavern off charges 100 million for information on the Phantom Troupe. Killua chimes in and mentions that it may cost even more for individual information on them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 81 Light Nostrade briefly mentions the website, as it was used to gain information on his bodyguard employees.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 On September 3rd, Shalnark accesses the website again to print the list of the family's employees, in particular, five of Neon's bodyguards, for the rest of the Phantom Troupe to memorize.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 Amid the turmoil in the Cemetery Building where Neon was unconscious in Room 501, Kurapika uses the website for information. He finds out that the Nostrade Family Bodyguards have been updated with pictures of Baise and Basho. He reports this finding to Light and the fact that a picture of his daughter is on there as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 On September 4th, Chrollo discloses that he used Hunters' Tavern the day prior to obtain a picture of Neon Nostrade and an updated list of her bodyguards, this one including also Baise and Basho. He asks Shalnark to check the list again. Chimera Ant arc As soon as Gon and Killua sneak into the Republic of East Gorteau, Killua reveals a lot of detailed information regarding the country's whistle-blowing mentality, political system, etc. that he heard from his brother and that was also written on the Hunters' Website.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 230 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Leorio punches Ging at the fourth round for 13th Hunter Chairman Election in Hunter Association's auditorium, Pyon excitedly reminds all Hunters present that a video of the event can be found on the Hunter Website.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 When the result of the previous round is announced, Beans asks the Hunters to visit the association's website and watch the speeches of the fifth round's candidates to make an informed decision. En route to where Gon is hospitalized, Killua checks on a tablet the election's fourth-round results and watches the video of Leorio punching Ging. Trivia * In the 1999 anime adaptation (subtitled version), it is also referred to as "Hunter's website"Hunter × Hunter - Episode 49 (1999) and "Hunter's exclusive website".Hunter × Hunter - Episode 50 (1999) * The inscription (written with the Hunter × Hunter Alphabet) on the website's home page could possibly mean (Hantā no Kai)—translatable as "Hunter Association". Anime and Manga Differences * The log-in screen of the website is different in each medium and adaptation: in the manga it depicts a village with groups of women and a man riding a horse; in the 1999 anime adaptation, it shows two figures walking amidst ancient ruins; and in the 2011 version, it portrays the bar section of the tavern.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 41 (2011) * In the 1999 version of the anime, two of the patrons in the virtual tavern have specific functions: one of them is used to look up specific individuals, while the other takes the user to the message board. * In the 2011 anime adaptation, when Gon acquires the information on Greed Island aura comes out from the monitor and creates a realistic holographic projection of the Hunters' Tavern ambient around him and Killua; they stand face-to-face with the bartender as he delivers the information. ** Contrary to what happens in the manga and 1999 anime adaptation where aura is not involved in using the site, it indicates that only Nen users can enter the website. Intertextuality and References * The Western-like design of the site and the "Wanted" posters on the façade of the virtual tavern in particular seem to create a connection between Hunters and bounty hunters (the latter being comparable to Blacklist Hunters). ** It may have also been partly inspired by ''Cowboy Bebop'''s fictional program ''Big Shot'', which gives information to bounty hunters. References fr:Site_des_Hunter zh:獵人網站 Category:Technologies Category:Cyberspace, Websites, and Softwares Category:Hunter